BoBoiBoy: Shadow Tamer
by TsubasaKEI
Summary: Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut? first BoBoiBoy fic! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: prolog

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
>Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?<p>

.

.  
>Shadow tamer<br>By: TsubasaKEI  
>Genre: friendship, fantasy,<br>Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
>Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness<br>Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3

.  
>.<p>

Hujan. Seharusnya mereka tidak turun malam ini. Langit berbintang terganti oleh awan yang bergemuruh. Ramalan cuaca memang omong kosong.

Bocah berkacamata itu menghela nafas lesu. Biarlah, lagi pula hal itu tidak membuatnya tetap diam didalam rumah. Rumah kosong nan sepi, hanya ditinggali olehnya seorang diri. Mengenakan jaketnya, ia berjalan keluar rumah.

Walau hujan belum deras, jaket yang tidak berfungsi baik itu membuat dirinya dingin dibasuh air. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7, tapi malam seolah sudah tinggi dengan ditandai bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Mengusap kacamatanya, ia melihat sekeliling. Kosong, jam segini orang biasa sudah masuk rumah, mengerjakan tugas atau berinteraksi dengan keluarga.

Tapi ia bukan bocah biasa. Ia bocah biasa yang terpilih untuk mendapat karunia yang luar biasa. Entah itu kutukan atau bukan, tergantung sudut pandang orang. Tapi ia menerimanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa membantu, ia bisa menolong. Ia bisa datang ketika yang lain dalam kesulitan. Menjadi super hero seperti impiannya di masa kecil.

Dengan lincah ia lari membelah hujan. Memfokuskan energi ke kedua kakinya, ia melompat tinggi ke arah rumah di kanannya. Bayangan hitam terlukis dilangit dan menghilang ketika ia mendarat di atas permukaan yang rata itu. Kembali ia berlari, sesekali melirik ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu.

"fang!" Dengan sigap ia berhenti, menoleh kebelakang. Suara robot.. ringan dan ceria, tidak salah lagi.

"ochobot?" dilihatnya bola kuning berlengan melayang didepannya. Layar biru yang berfungi sebagai mata itu terlihat khawatir. Ia pun melayang mendekat. " apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah malam dan hujan. Apa kau ingin sakit?". Ochobot terdengar khawatir. Sahabat didepannya hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tersembunyi di belakang jaket dan kacamata ungunya.

"aku ga bisa tidur. Bosan di rumah. Lagian aku memang perlu melakukan sesuatu kan tiap malam? Balik sana, nanti kamu rusak kena hujan kelamaan." Walau sedikit kasar, Fang peduli pada sahabat mesinnya ini. Di balik suara dinginnya, terdapat jiwa yang hangat dan ingin menolong. Walau sebenarnya ia pendam dalam-dalam karakteristik itu.

Jika ochobot punya mulut, ia pasti tersenyum sekarang. "aku? Meninggalkanmu? Jangan harap. Lagian, aku yang memberikan tugas ini. Sudah seharusnya aku menemanimu."

Fang menghela nafas. Sahabat kuningnya memang yang memberikannya tugas. Ia juga tidak keberatan menerimanya. Bagaimana ia menolak permintaan orang yang memberinya karunia? Fang tidak protes ketika ochobot melayang mengikutinya. Mengenal robot itu, ia pasti ngotot mengikutinya walau kilometer jauhnya.

Entah mengapa malam terasa semakin berat. Hujan semakin deras dan awan bergerak cepat terbawa angin. Untung saja kali ini bulan masih berbaik hati menerangi malam sampai-sampai cahaya bintang dikalahkan olehnya. Di tengah itu, sekumpulan asap hitam keluar perlahan. Mereka melikuk melewati gang, rumah,kendaraan, apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Fang terkekeh ketika asap tersebut merayap ke atas hingga ke atap tempatnya berdiri.

"jadi, kalian selanjutnya?" fang berjalan perlahan. Ochobot berada di belakang berusaha terlihat tegar ketika asap tersebut berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu. Mereka saling melilit hingga akhirnya membentuk kaki..tangan..kepala. Dengan rupa yang tidak terlalu jelas, mereka bisa terlihat sebagai serigala. Namun banyaknya mata menutupi sekujur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia bukan serigala biasa.

"…fang.." "hmm?". Bayangan hitam menutupi atap tempat fang berdiri. Tubuhnya bercahaya ungu redup, energi mulai terkumpul. Ia menoleh menatap sahabatnya tanpa ada rasa sesal maupu benci. Ia tersenyum walau didepannya tertera medan perang. "…. Maafkan aku.." ochobot menunduk sesal.

Ia terpaksa menyerahkan tugas ini kepada temannya. Sudah berapa kali ia ingin menghalau niatnya kenyataan memang pahit, tugas ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh temannya seorang. Sebagai pengendali bayang, ia harus mengatur seluruh kegelapan. Seperti halnya mengatur makhluk seperti serigala didepannya.

"heh, buat apa minta maaf? Lagian, ini hiburan buatku. Paling tidak aku jadi tau sebenarnya aku lebih jago dari si Boboiboy!" ochobot tertawa pahit mengingat persaingan Fang dan Boboiboy yang tiada akhir. Fang tersenyum melihat mood sahabatnya yang naik sedikit.

"…jadi.." Fang melihat serigala didepannya menggeram. Asap hitam mulai melingkar-lingkar di kanan kirinya, menciptakan serigala abnormal yang baru. Fang tidak gentar, dengan ayunan tangannya sepasang harimau hitam naik ke permukaan, Menjaga kedua sisinya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh kebelakang, dengan tekad yang bulat terlihat di wajahnya.

".. jangan lagi bilang kalau ini salahmu." Dengan itu kedua sisi melesat maju.

.

_"-sebagai penjaga kegelapan aku bersumpah akan menjaga dunia ini!-"_  
><em>.<br>_-  
>AN:

Jujur ini cerita ga tau mau di bawa kemana '-'a. Cuman nantinya yang jadi fokus itu Fang & Boboiboy ( MY OTP! ). Ini juga baru prolognya. kalau ada yang punya ide, jangan sungkan kasih tau yaa :). Tapi jangan galak-galak kasih taunya. Oh iya, di sini Boboiboy dkk udah 14-15 tahun, berarti mereka SMP :3 ( soalnya ga kebayang Fang kecil-kecil udah ngomong kasar )

Okay, sekian dari saya. TsubasaKEI, out.


	2. Chapter 2: rest, my little shadow

Chapter 2: 'Rest, my little shadow'

**A/N: **AKU TERHARU! ga nyangka pada banyak yang baca. Makasih banyaak :D. oke, biar ga buang waktu. langsung saja. 

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
>Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?<p>

.

.  
>Shadow tamer<br>By: TsubasaKEI  
>Genre: friendship, fantasy, angst? Ga juga sih..<br>Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
>Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness<br>Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3

.  
>.<p>

Enjoy~

"HATCHIIH!"

Sesaat kelas hening ketika suara bersin menggelegar di pagi itu. Fang mengutuk. Pertarungannya tadi malam berakhir dengan dirinya basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Belum lagi dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat suhunya sedikit panas hari ini.

Bagus. Sangat bagus. Suaranya tadi membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Jarang-jarang 'Mr. popular' bersin 10 kali dalam 3 menit. Belum lagi ucapan pedas yang biasanya tidak terbendung, kini digantikan oleh desahan lelah. Orang yang perhatian pasti menyadari performanya yang tidak semaksimal biasanya. Dan sekarang, orang yang perhatian itu datang mendekat. Topi dan jaket jingga itu terlihat familiar... Tunggu, kenapa 'dia' yang datang?!

-

Boboiboy melihat wajah rivalnya tertunduk dan terhalang oleh kedua lengannya. Awalnya ia menghiraukan kejadian bersin maraton tadi. Mungkin hari ini daya tahan tubuhnya diharuskan turun, mengingat Fang sangat jarang sakit. Rasa ingin tahunya bertambah besar ketika Boboiboy berjalan mendekat.

" Fang, kamu tidak bergerak sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan ini sudah istirahat! Dari tadi kamu bersin terus, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" figur didepannya tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih tertunduk diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai alasnya. Tidak ada reaksi? Aneh.

" hoi Fang. Donat lobak merahnya mau habis lhoo~" Boboiboy berusaha menggoyang bahu rivalnya tersebut. Tak lama usahanya berbuah hasil.

"ish, mau apa kau,hah? " Fang menggeram kesal. Walau teredam, Boboiboy masih bisa mendengar suara dinginnya berubah serak. Oke, ini benar-benar salah. Tanpa meminta ijin, Boboiboy segera meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi rivalnya itu. Fang menggeserkan kepalanya, menghindar dan kembali menenggelamkannya ke dalam dekapan lengannya.

"ugh, ngapain kau Boboiboy? Ganggu aja, pergi sana!" Boboiboy menarik kembali tangannya. Walau sesaat, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. SANGAT panas. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mengambil tas Fang dibawah meja dan meletakannya di punggungnya. Tidak lupa ia mangambil tas miliknya pula. Fang menaikkan wajahnya heran. "mau dibawa kemana tasku?" Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Melainkan ia mengangkat lengan rivalnya dan melintaskannya melewati bahu . "Hei! Kamu ngapian hah?!" Fang dengan panik berusaha melepaskan diri dari bocah bertopi itu ketika dirinya di angkat olehnya.

Bukannya melemah, cengkraman Boboiboy semakin menutup peluang untuk kabur. Fang merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik. Maksudnya, bagaimana tidak? Ia orang (kedua) terpopuler di sekolah. Terlihat lemah dan tidak cool sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Apa lagi ditambah rival terbesarnya menyeret dirinya keluar kelas.

Semua mata di lorong menatap kejadian itu, dan Boboiboy tidak peduli. Memang mereka rival,namun apa salahnya saling mambantu di saat susah? Fang yang tadi meronta-ronta menjadi diam, menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya di tuntun entah kemana. Ke UKS? Ke rumahnya?- tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Boboiboy tidak mungkin tau alamatnya.

" rumahmu di mana? Aku antar." Tebakan Fang benar. Boboiboy melepaskan pegangannya dan berhenti sejenak ketika sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya tidak menoleh kebelakang. Fang sesaat memandangnya dengan dingin.  
>"…didekat rumah kosong.. tempat kita pertama bertemu." Dengan terpaksa Fang memberikan alamatnya. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia ditanyai alamat rumahnya dengan alasan 'ingin main' di rumahnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana Fang selalu bisa mengganti topik yang dibicarakan dan semua orang sudah tidak lagi membuang tenaganya mencari info yang tidak mungkin di dapat itu.<p>

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia membenarkan posisi dua tas di punggungnya sebelum kembali berjalan. BoBoiBoy berhenti dan menaikan alisnya ketika mendapati rivalnya tidak bergerak. " kenapa? Mau ku gendong?" Perempatan muncul di dahi Fang ." Apa kau bilang?!" BoBoiboy tertawa dan kembali berjalan dengan Fang menggerutu di belakangnya.

Tunggu. Ia sedang sakit bukan? Lantas mengapa makhluk ceria didepannya itu tidak membantunya dengan benar? Buat apa dia ikut-ikutan kerumahnya kalau ia hanya membawakan tasnya yang sama sekali tidak berat?

Fang menghela nafas. Biarlah, paling tidak perjalanan ke rumahnya tidak semembosankan biasanya. Ia tidak harus sendirian berjalan melewati jalan sepi itu. Walau tidak mengaku, kadang ia merasa lebih tenang jika ada yang menemaninya. Walaupun yang menemani itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ia inginkan saat ini.

Boboiboy melangkah riang sambil berguman nada yang tidak pernah Fang dengar. Melihat itu membuatnya berpikir.

Apa rasanya menjadi seorang BoBoiBoy? Apa rasanya menjadi seorang pahlawan yang diakui banyak orang?

-Oke, coret itu. 'Semua orang' mengakui BoBoiBoy sebagai pahlawan.

Termasuk dirinya.

Fang menggeleng keras. Tidak dalam seribu tahun ia akan mengakui hal itu. Memang, ia akui BoBoiBoy setingkat lebih populer darinya, tapi, demi selusin donat lobak merah, ia lebih kuat darinya! Ochobot sudah memberinya kuasa penuh untuk memanggil naga bayang. Untuk apa ia cemburu?

...

Alis Fang mengkerut tajam

Cemburu? Sejak kapan ia cemburu terhadap bocah bertopi itu? Hanya ia sendiri yang mempunyai kuasa penuh. BoBoiBoy tidak punya itu. Hanya ia yang mencapai nila 100 di ulang cekgu papa. BoBoiBoy saja sampai mengulang ujiannya.

_'-Hanya kau harapanku Fang. Makhluk gelap itu harus dihentikan!-' _

Fang memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Ya. Hanya ia yang bisa Ochobot andalkan untuk menjinakan ganasnya semua makhluk malam . BoBoiBoy, yang merupakan sahabat dekat sang robot, tidak diberitakan sedikit pun tentang hal itu. Rahasia ini hanya milik Fang dan Ochobot seorang.

Tidak ada tekanan, sungguh. Yup, sama sekali tidak ada...Mungkin hanya pegal kaki... dan memar sana-sini... Masuk angin... Flu..

"Fang... Faaang. Kita jalan ke mana,ini?" Bocah berkacamata itu terbuyar dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya telah membawanya ke depan rumah berhantu yang kusam itu. Tanpa meminta ijin, Fang mengambil tasnya dari Boboiboy.

"Apa yan- Hei!" Fang tidak mempedulikan Boboiboy dan segera mengaktifkan kuasanya. Dalam sekejap bayangan hitam berputar menyelubungi sosok Fang. BoBoiBoy melindungi matanya dari debu dan daun yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Bayangan itu menghilang dan BoBoiboy mendapati dirinya sendirian.

_

" aku pulang.." Dentuman jam bergema menyambut Fang. Rumah gelap dan sepi, pemandangan yang familiar di mata Fang. Kakinya dengan lesu menyeretnya ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

Fang menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Tubuhnya segera beristirahat di kasur yang beriak itu. Fang mengharapkan malam ini bulan tidak seterang kemarin, atau malah tidak muncul sama sekali. Cahaya yang dipancarkanya memberikan Fang kesempatan untuk mengaktifkan kuasa bayangnya di malam hari. Fang menoleh dan mendapati dirinya terpana oleh langit berlukis bintang yang tertera di jendela perseginya.

Tidak ada bulan.

Nafas yang ia tahan tanpa sadar keluar dengan lega. Seribu puji untuk tuhan atau siapapun yang telah menahan bulan muncul di langit. Malam ini ia bebas! Bebas dari tugas malamnya memburu kegelapan yang kabur dari liangnya. Paling tidak kemenangan singkat ini memberinya waktu istirahat yang cukup. Entah seberapa lama bulan bisa bersembunyi, ia harus siap jika-jika monster itu muncul. Fang sendiri heran mengapa mereka tidak muncul di siang hari, dimana bayangan tergelap dapat tercipta. Sangat tidak efektif. Mungkin menyesuaikan dengan namanya, 'Makhluk kegelapan', seperti yang digambarkan Ochobot. Namun itu masalah lain yang bisa dipecahkan lain waktu. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya terlelap di kasur abu miliknya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, hal itu terwujud.

.

.

Fang terbangun ketika matanya terbutakan oleh cahaya mentari dari jendela. Perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat beberapa sendi kaku berbunyi. Tangannya meraba-raba ke meja kecil di kirinya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha melihat jam dengan matanya yang berat. 7.35..

Sial

Menendang selimutnya, ia gelagapan berlari ke kamar mandi. Melakukan urusannya secepat kilat dan turun mengambil roti tawar di lemari. Dengan susah payah Fang mencoba mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafas ketika pintu itu terkunci rapat.

7.45.

Dengan bantuan kuasanya, seharusnya ia dapat mengejar bel pertama di hari itu. Ia menyalahkan kasurnya yang terlalu empuk yang membuatnya enggan menginjakan kaki ke lantai. Paling tidak jam tidurnya yang hilang sudah terbayar lunas.

Fang menyeringai. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melesat maju dengan bayangan hitam mengekorinya.

Hari ini, ia akan menghadapi dunia dengan senyuman...

.. Atau itu yang ia kira..

.

.  
><strong><em>TBC<em>**

A/N:

Huyeee! Akhirnya update jugaa !（≧∇≦）  
>Sebenernya, Kei lagi berada di tengah-tengah medan perang 'ulangan umum'. Jadi inspirasinya sering terblokir. Aku juga ga yakin bisa update cepat.. Berhubung chapter selanjutnya masih kerangka.. ( gomen! _). Doain aja yaa. :D ini ending kaya ceritanay mau tamat ya? tapi ini belum tamat koo!<p>

Makasih banget yang udah nge review, favorit,follow, & nge-read cerita ini ! Aku terharu sangat.  
>( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ<p>

Kalau punya ide untuk cerita ini kasih tau ya, tapi jangan galak-galak :3

**Reply review:**

**Aoi-chan no Baka**: hm.. bakal ga yaa?~ liat nanti deh *wink**wink*. Thanx yaw

**tyadiptya**: tyadipta-san, makasih banget buat kritiknya itu! Sepertinya, kenapa Fang bisa ngeluarin kuasanya saat malam di ceritakan di chapter ini. Maaf banget aku ga ngebales PM. - thanx yaw

**TsukishiKyuu** : wahahaw, aku terharu #nangisbuaya. Thanx yaw

**Aik-san**: hehe, yang pastinya banyak Fang sama BoBoiBoy. Tapi, siapa yang uke, siapa yang seme.. itu lihat nanti. Siapa tahu peran mereka tertukar :3. Thanx yaw

**Hoshi**: aku lanjutin! Tapi mohon bantuannya untuk ide. :), thanx yaw

**kiku-sama**: aku? Senpai? Terharuu. Aku juga masih baru koo, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak salah. Tahnx yaw

**GabriMicha Runa**: pas aku ngeliat reviewnya aku langsung ngecek dan loncat-loncatan! Trus langsung di ganti deeh :), thanx yaw.

Sekian  
>TsubasaKEI , out. <p>


End file.
